Only A Memory Away Songfic
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: Completed: Friends, turn against the one they are supposed to love and protect, the outcome : -


                                         Songfic. 

Disclaimer – I unfortunately do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, and the accompanying song lyrics, I think we all know that they are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and DIC and um, all those other wonderful people ^_^

This songfic was written by me, and will eventually have two sequels.

Be kind and let me know what you think, pretty please. Song lyrics will be inside markings.

                             Only A Memory Away.

Serena was walking through the park, she had just left Raye's temple and was upset deeply by what had happened. Every so often she would turn around to make sure that the traitors were not following, as usual, at the Senshi meeting Raye had had a go at Serena, about her sleeping, eating and Scouting habits. Serena looked at her feet, walking along with tears flowing down her face, she suddenly looked up at the Moon and shouted, "They don't understand" 'how could they?'

**                            ::I hear the voice of my destiny call,**

**                            And I know I must go find my way::**

Serena gently kicked at the ground as she thought back to what Raye had said,

"Your useless, you can't fight without crying and your always late or asleep" 

_"You don't under…"_

_"What? That you can't be bothered? I'm not following anything you say anymore, you're not my leader."_

_"Maybe you should all vote" Luna had said, making Serena's heart break even more._

_"I agree, Serena is not the best…" Lita had agreed with Raye, hurting Serena more._

_"You too Lita?" Serena had sobbed_

_Lita had nodded, so Serena turned to look at Mina and Amy and asked,_

_"Et tu Mina? Amy?"_

_They both nodded and looked at their feet._

_"You should go Serena, now." Raye shouted_

_"Fine, Sailor Moon is dead, gone forever" Serena had removed her brooch, but the crystal flew out of it and into Serena's body, she turned and ran as fast as she could._

**                            :: The hardest part will be leaving you all,**

**                              And I'll miss you much more than words can say ::**

'Why werethey like that? I will miss them, but I will never fight beside them again, unless they ask.' Serena thought while kicking a stone along the ground like a ball. "Darien, my love, do you feel the same as they do?"

                             **:: ** **I'll be only a memory away,**

**                                If you need me you can call me anytime of day,**

**                                And I'll be there, it's ok,**

**                               Only a memory away::**

"I wonder what they are thinking? I'm not really the person they think I am. They have done to me, what Brutus did to Cesar"

Serena stopped and looked towards the full Moon again, suddenly feeling a sense of evil.

                             **::**  **My intuition says something is wrong,**

**                               My friends said they'd come say goodbye ::**

"They always promised to say goodbye, they said if I died, or left for any reason, they would always say goodbye, but now it's just me, alone.

                             **::**  **And I can't go until I know what's going on,**

**                                I feel there is danger somewhere nearby ::**

Serena turned and started to run in the direction that she felt the evil was in. She stopped as soon as she felt the danger pass, knowing the scouts had coped without her.

                              **::** **I'll be only a memory away,**

**                               If you need me, you can call me anytime of day,**

**                               And I'll be there, it's ok**

**                               Only a memory away ::**

Serena carried on, walking and thinking, hoping and crying, she remained in the park the whole time, delaying going home and seeing the many pictures of her and her friends in her room. Serena felt a presence again, this time it was directly behind her, she turned as she heard a voice,

"Hello Sailor Moon, time for you to die"

"I…I'm not Sailor Moon"  
 "Sorry, Princess Serenity, now take this" The creature blasted Serena to the ground, she looked at her communicator and decided to fight alone.

"Cosmic Moon Power" The Crystal flew out of Serena and landed in her hands, she was covered in a bright light, when it faded away Serena was in her Princess form with her crescent Moon glowing brightly.

"Bring It On" Serena yelled.

The monster blasted Serena with a blast as powerful as Queen Beryl's once was, Serena held her Crystal high sending a blast back. 5 minutes passed and Serena knew that her time was near, without her friends she was weak, she felt her body fall as the blast of dark energy broke through her Pure energy.

The monster walked over to Serena and said,

"The Moon Princes and her Crystal are no more, enjoy your death" he vanished as he finished speaking.

Serena unable to move just lay there, thinking of her life, Darien, her family and her friends, "I don't want to die alone"

                               **::** **We've been together through good times and bad**

**                                 You've always been there for me**

**                                 I'll always treasure the best friends I have, eternally ::**

"No matter what, I will always help you when you need me" Serena thought while calling to her love, her friends and Queen Serenity, her mother.

                               **::** **Only a memory away**

**                                If you need me you can call me anytime of day**

**                                And I'll be there, it's ok**

**                                I'm only a memory away**

**                               Only a memory away**

**                               If you need me you can call me anytime of day**

**                               I'll be there, it's ok**

**                               Only a memory away**

**                               Only a memory away**

**                               Only a memory away ::**

**THE END.**

To come – I Don't Want To Miss A Thing.


End file.
